


Sweet Surrender [Podfic]

by FandomStar



Category: Night at the Museum (Movies)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Coital, Reader with a lisp, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: It's quiet in Octavius' room.
Relationships: Jedediah/Octavius (Night at the Museum)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sweet Surrender [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hopeful_insomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sweet Surrender](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137628) by [hopeful_insomniac](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeful_insomniac/pseuds/hopeful_insomniac). 



> Happy birthday, Kae! Recorded this especially for you! And sorry for calling you hopeless_insomniac!

* * *

[Sweet Surrender - Written by hopeful_insomniac - Read by FandomStar](https://soundcloud.com/user-331120977/sweet-surrender)

* * *


End file.
